


The Committee and Keyblade Wielders vs Kefka.

by madammina



Series: The Radiant Garden Protection Comittee [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy XI, Final Fantasy XIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Overdue, Secret Santa, The Radiant Garden Protection Committee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eraqus and Xehanort run across some names they know when researching an assignment, the easiest thing to do is just ask them, right?  Yeah, that's not going to work tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Committee and Keyblade Wielders vs Kefka.

“I still don’t understand why you do this.” Fang said as she strode around the room, painted a sea blue that was lighter than her sari like outfit. The floor was covered in a white carpet with a few rugs and chairs of various colors scattered about. Weapons leaned against the wall. A katana, a rifle, a magic rod, and Fang’s spear. Plaques hung on the wall denoting various names, but four were given focus. Among the “Beatrix”es and the “Luneth”s. “Oerba Yun Fang” “Cyan Garamonde” “Laguna Loire” and “Shantotto” Pictures of the four, matching three people in the room, were next to the names in color. While the other pictures had a slightly faded look, and were smaller. “We are fine on our own.”

“The More the Merrier, I say!” Laguna chuckled from his seat by the window. He tucked a piece of his black hair behind an ear than absently rubbed a brass button on his blue jacket. “Look, two extra hands won’t go to waste tonight in case anything goes wrong.”

“And we haven’t had anything go wrong in SUCH a long time.” Fang groaned as she flumped down on a couch. “Just a few pick pockets. By Adelle. And Zidane.” Fang rubbed her eyes. “I could catch them in my sleep.”

“And yet, into your pockets they managed to reach deep.” Shantotto chided while drinking tea as she sat in her specially made chair. “Now I hope that Cyan comes soon, is it his hair that he wishes to prune?” She frowned as a drop slipped out of her cup onto her black and gold puffy dress. 

“Nah, fair Shantotto.” Cyan said as he strode in in his blue armor and his hair tied back into a ponytail with a blue ribbon. “Lady Elaine only wished for my hair to be trimmed, not cut.” He still looked at himself in the mirror on the wall. The other members of the Radiant Garden Protection Committee gently ignored him. 

“Hey, Cyan. Your gal is coming! Give her the Cuchi Cuchi treatment from me!” Laguan teased as he watched the woman walk over to the door. Cyan hit Laguna on the head with Cyan’s gloves. 

“Ow!” Laguna winced and rubbed his head. But right as Elaine reached for the doors, a crackle sounded behind the committee. As Cyan, Fang, and Laguna looked back - Shantotto humphed and went back to her tea - and out strode two young men. One had jet black hair, but wore mostly white. And with the white ribbon in his hair and his white, large, pants, it was clear who he liked. The other had gray hair and amber eyes with yellow flecks. His own outfit was sleeveless and had more black. 

“Well, well, well, It’s Xehanart and Eraqus! Glad you too could make it on such a quiet night.” Fang said from her own couch, before stretching again. “I’m serious, the most interesting thing tonight will be Cyan’s date with Elaine.”

“I am courting her, not “Dating” as thou hast stated.” Cyan corrected a smidge too angrily. “And she is already here.”

Ding dong

“See.” Cyan said as he opened the door. “Elaine, may I take thy coat? Or shall we leave immediately.” He glanced back and glared at Laguna as he said so. Laguna chuckled nervously.

 

“He’s not going to kill me later, right?” Laguna asked from the side of his mouth. Fang shrugged. 

“We came for information.” Xehanort said seriously. Laguna began to chuckle.

“Unless you are trying to hold off a heartless invasion.” Laguna offered from his seat. 

“Unlikely” Fang chided in from the other side of the room.

“You can hold off for the night.” Laguna finished. He got up and stretched, his hair swishing around his face. “Look, the night’s quiet. I have a movie I want to see, or we can cook some of those new recipes and…”

“We have a report due next week.” Eraqus explained, quickly getting between Laguna and Xehanort. Xehanort glanced him, the yellow in his eyes increasing briefly before going back to amber. “It’s about the keyblade wars. Who fought in them, where they were fought, the results, you know how it goes. It was mostly dull -”

“Speak for yourself.” Xehanort muttered as he drifted towards Shantotto’s library. Eraqus glanced back to make sure he wasn’t trying to steal a book. “Anyway, and when reading into it, we found a reference to Shantotto and -”

“OHOHOHOHO.” Shantotto laughed as she got out of the chair. “Your books are really so bland.”

“How does she do that?” Eraqus asked quietly to Laguna. Laguna shrugged. 

“It is true I helped in the keyblade war, Fights like that are what I adore.” She said self contentedly and nodded sagely. Then she walked towards the kitchen. “Cyan also knows a lot, so maybe he will tell you what he knows if tonight goes as it aught.” 

“Cyan’s been writing LOVE letters.” Fang half sang from her own seat. She chuckled. “He’s proposing tonight.” 

“And if he is in a good frame of mind, towards giving information he may be inclined.” Shantotto agreed with a now refilled tea cup in hand. 

“Ah.” was all the keyblade wielders could say. Xehanort sighed after that, his hands hanging low under slumped shoulders. “I take it he wouldn’t to know we were spying on him?” Xehanort asked, before glancing back at the bookshelves. 

“And it’s probably NOT the best idea to threaten Elaine in any way.” Laguna agreed, as he rubbed his right leg. “And no one is competing for Elaine.”

“She would shut them down anyway. She only wants Cyan.” Fang agreed from the back. 

“So, why are we doing this then? Besides the essay.” Xehanort asked. “We could sit here all night and -”

KABOOM

“Fine.” Eraqus groaned, and ran out into the night, his metal boots clinking softly on the rocky floor. Xehanort followed, his keyblade barely glimmering in his hand. Laguna was just behind them, he was already strapping his rifle onto his back. Fang’s spear fell in with a clink as she ran too, and Eraqus could see her gathering energy for a jump. Shantotto, well…he certainly would have never considered using whirlwind magic as a way to speed up travel. 

It was only a few blocks away, and soon the Protection Commitee - and two keyblade wielders - drew up to the building on fire. A library. 

“How about a swim.” Shantotto shouted, as a tidal wave appeared out of nowhere and swamped the burning building.

“Shantotto, the people.” Laguna groaned, then ran into the building. Eraqus and Xehanort followed. Smoldering books dripped from the water attack,, a glass case was cracked as it protected a book that had to do with woods, and as the library was past closing It was empty, save for one person.

“Oh, poo. You ruined the fun.”

Xehanort almost dropped the keyblade as he looked at the man before him. With white face paint and some utterly bizarre make up, it took a few seconds for Xehanort to realize the man was dressed as a clown. The overly flouncy clothes were not helping. They were painted a multitude of colors, and patterns, and…. were those FEATHERS? 

“Kefka, at your service. Or mayhaps not?” Kefka said, making a sweeping bow. 

“A clown. okay…” Laguna backed up slightly. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, just destroying things early.” Kefka chuckled. “It will be destroyed eventually. A new THING needs to be built. Or a disaster will come. Why not just destroy it now and be done with it?”

Laguna watched in shock as Kefka crossed his legs and floated in mid air. His blond hair floated a bit over his brilliant robes. 

“Hey, dude. This isn’t cool.” Laguna said, his hand inching back towards his holstered gun. “You can’t just go around destroying things because what could happen in the future. You got to appreciate the now.” 

 

“Why?” Kefka asked. “The now never really lasts.” Kefka stood now, his feet on the floor as he strode forward. “What do you have to fight for in the now.”

“Oh, nothing really. I just like to exist, the appreciate each moment as it comes. To breathe the air, to feel the dirt, to try to work up the courage to… nevermind.” Laguna shrugged. 

“All utterly poor reasons.” Kefka mock sighed. He overdramatically placed his hand over his forehead. “And yet you are the only one to argue with me so far.”

“Well, I’m just one man.” Laguna agreed. “Others though.” He looked back. “They could probably have a few thoughts.”

With a scream, Fang fell in from a hole in the ceiling. Her spear cut through a stream of fabric, but blood was hard to see. Xehanort and Eraqus pulled out their keyblades and charged on Kefka, who just looked at the chaos, then teleported away. Charred cinders swirled around everyone as they looked around for where he went.

“OOH! LIGHTS!” Kefka shouted, floating above them. 

“Why, is something burning?” Flames poured onto Kefka, setting his clothes on fire.

“HOT! HOT! HOT!” Kefka shouted, but he swooped down towards Shantotto below.

“Why, a little child thinks she can tangle with me?”

“I could best you even if of you there were three.” Shantotto taunted back. Xehanort and Eraqus scrambled out, their keyblades high as they charged. 

Kefka looked back at the keyblade wielders, grinned, and teleported. Eraqus slipped on the wet stones as the four warriors skidded towards Shantotto. Who put up a barrier. Shantotto was unharmed, of course. But the others were scattered around her. Xehanort bopped Eraqus on the head gently. 

“So, we should probably stop him.” Eraqus admitted. Xehanort rolled his eyes.

“You think?”

“And the chances he’s going in Cyan’s direction?” Eraquas asked.

“Knowing our luck? And the fact he probably wants to attack people? Pretty good.” Laguna replied as he jogged up behind them, then shook some water out of his shoe. “Shantotto. You need to be careful.”

“He is nothing but a bully and should be wareful.” Shantotto growled. 

“Stop jawing. Let’s go. Someone get Ashura.” Fang ordered. They all looked at her. “Cyan’s weapon.”

“OOOHHHHH.” Laguna, Eraqus, and Xehanort all said at the same time. Fang’s face rested in her hands. 

“Idiots. Every guy I know is an idiot.”  
***  
“Cyan Garamond, you need to stop being so skittish.” 

Cyan looked up at Elaine, who sat across from him. She gave him a sweet smile, and tucked a stray brown hair behind her head. “I noticed you trimmed your mustache.”

“Well, if tonight thou… hast…” He trailed off, and absently twisted his napkin. “I wanted thy night to be special.”

“Cyan, it already is.” She smiled. As she leaned forward to kiss him, he slid his chair backwards as a BOOM sounded outside.

“I… I have to go.” he stuttered and ran out into the street. Some people were fleeing back into buildings, while others ran out. Posters for businesses and attractions fluttered around them. The paint on the buildings carried a new, small, layer of dust and dirt but otherwise things were normal. 

“Good, you’re here. “ Fang said as she landed next to him. “The others are coming with Ashura.”

“What is going on?” Cyan asked. “There was this-”

“Explosion. Yeah..” Fang half shrugged as she watched the skies. So far nothing out of the ordinary. “Some clown called Kefka wants to destroy things because they will be destroyed eventually.”

“Thou hast called him an epitaph. Thou truly finds the ideals so full of mockery?” Cyan asked, looking at street level for anything strange.

“What? NO! Well, yes. But I mean he is literally dressed as a clown. Facepaint and all!” Fang gestured and almost hit Cyan with her weapon. He ducked. 

“Art thou sure?” Cyan asked slowly. 

“I SAW IT TOO!” Laguna panted, Ashura slung over his shoulder. “Cyan. How. Do. You.-” But Cyan had already swung the sword from Laguna’s back, deliberately avoiding Laguna’s belt, and strapped the katana to himself.

“Well, well, well, the gang’s all here. Or at least mostly.” Kefka manifested himself in front of them. “We’re just missing the little girl who thinks her power is anywhere NEAR mine, and those two prepubescent pretty boys.” Kefka flicked a piece of invisible lint off of his cape.

“Ah, thou art a clown indeed.” Cyan said with a sage nod. “Forgive me, Oerba Yun Fang.” 

“That’s fine. Wait, Laguna, HOW did you get here before Shantotto? DID YOU GIVE THEM DIRECTIONS?” Fang asked in growing horror. 

“Maybe?” Laguna replied, scrunching his face. “I think I gave it to Eraqus and Xehanort at least.”

“Oh, by the L’Cie. They will never show up.” Fang muttered as she rubbed her face. “You need to learn how to read a map.”

“Map’s don’t let you know EVERY option. What’s that line about the reed less taken?” Laguna asked as he stroked his chin,

“Road.” Cyan corrected him. “I believe thou meanst road.” 

“WHATEVER!” Kefka shouted, something exploded and they all focused their attention back to him. “Your friendships shall crumble. Your loves shall die. The buildings you protect will disintegrate!” Kefka laughed, and Cyan drew his sword.

“And?” Laguna asked as he walked forward. “So, what? They are my friends now. The building stands. And as for love, well-” He glanced at a bar that had a sign on it. Apparently someone named “Julia” was singing tonight. “That’s still to happen.”

Cyan moved his legs into a fighting stance, his blade held out so it was by his cheek yet parallel to the ground.

“One.”

“And what? Say she leaves you. Say your house falls and destroys your family. Say your heart is ripped out of your CHEST.” Kefka teleported close, his hand inches away from Laguna’s blue jacket. “I could do that right now. Well, I’d have to get around the stupid ribcage first.”

“Two”

“Then I start over. I’d have new experiences! I’d expand my horizontals!”

“Horizons.” Fang and Kefka corrected Laguna at the same time. Fang glanced at the gathering crowd. Where were Shantotto and those boys? She pulled her Spear into a defensive position, She could hear Vanille trying to move people away. 

“Three”

“And it will happen over and over and over.” Kefka growled in increasingly louder tones. “And if it’s not them, then what? You lose your job! Your world is destroyed! At least if things are destroyed NOW it only leads to interesting things later.” As Kefka gestured, confetti came out of his hands. He looked at them, Laguna did too.

 

“Four”

“Okay. Well, that also just gives us more chance to rebuild!” Laguna said as he stretched. “We all have regrets. We have a chance to start over. Or to build more on what we have. We have one life, might as well use it to protect and build. What use is it to destroy everything?”

“Five.”

“And even if you do that? Years later, it will ALL crumble to dust.” A wind spell blew through the area, sending dust everywhere. Fang tensed, gathering her own energy. Those footseps? “All your accomplishes will always be swallowed up by the endless destruction of time.”

“Six.”

“And they will be important while they are here.” Laguna finished. “You though-” He glanced back, and took a step to the right.

“Seven.” Cyan’s eyes flew open. Faster than even Fang, he charged at Kefka. Before Kefka could move, Cyan had made four deep cuts through the fabric and drew blood. Kefka staggered, and fell to the ground. 

“And where shall you keep me?” Kefka hissed. “My power is SO beyond yours it’s ridiculous.

“That’s where we come in.” Eraqus strode onto the scene, Xehanort following him. They both pulled out their keyblade and pointed it at Kefka, who looked at them in shock.

“You are wielding giant ways to OPEN DOORS. I’m not scared.” Kefka hissed as he staggered up. “That was the best you can do, there is NOTHING you can do to hurt me.”

 _BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG_ Laguna pulled out his gun and fired at Kefka. With a shriek, Fang Jumped up and struck with her spear. Then,

“ULTIMA!” Shantotto shouted from behind the Keyblade Wielders “And your clothes are made from deplorable taffeta.” She sniffed. 

Kefka reeled from the onslaught of blows and as he staggered, Eraqus and Xehanort lifted their keyblades. Two symbols appeared below Kefka, then they glowed, wrapped him in some sort of bubble, then he vanished. 

“Yen Sid should be able to handle that.” Eraqus sighed. “Who WAS that?”

“No clue.” Laguna said as he walked over. “Nice job, Cyan. Oh, how did the proposal go?” 

“Cyan! Wait!” Elaine called from the front of the restaurant. “Cyan! Come back!”

“Let us go.” Cyan muttered, turned his back on Elaine, and strode quickly into the dark alley.  
***

“The worlds were united by many standards before the keyblade war.” Cyan stated as he paced the room with a quick gait. His hands clenched and unclenched in his gloves as his voice stayed on a forcibly stable keel. “Not just in physical space, but in ideas.” Cyan stopped and looked at the two keyblade wielders. Xehanort was scribbling down notes in short hand, while Eraqus watched him intently. “In addition there were more… areas. I am not sure if the areas disappeared or if they have not been found yet. Several areas were also designated “Neutral”. Scars of the War continue to haunt places like Atlantica. The Magic unleashed created Wonderland. And now thine own power.” Cyan shook his head. “If this is truly what thou dost desire.”

“It is.” Xehanort nodded a bit too quickly. “We have to keep an eye in case a new war starts.”

“You didn’t propose, did you?” Fang asked. Cyan deliberately turned his back on Fang. 

“Shh.” Xehanort hissed at Fang. “I need to know.” 

“And will you study via multiple arts?” Shantotto asked as she took a sip of tea. It is all good to know how to physically fight, but if that is all you know then you can be beaten outright.” She looked at them, her eyes narrowed. “You must learn advanced skills and magic, or else your fates will be unspeakably tragic.”

“Was she cursed to rhyme?” Laguna asked in a stage whisper to Fang. Fang glared at him.

“The war, Laguna Loire, was Nightmarish. We must teach them before they perish.” She stood up on her seat, and stared at Laguna. He sat down quietly. “Thank you for your cooperation. Now I shall teach about the war’s causation. Once all the world quested after light, and soon it led the worlds to the darkest fright. As the light disappeared during the day, all hope began to fade away. Common folks lacked control, They could be killed for going on a stroll -”

 _Knock Knock Knock_ Every turned to look at the door. Cyan backed up towards a nearby hallway. 

“Who is it?” Fang called out as she stood up. But as Laguna was closer to the door, he got there first. He peered through the door, then turned to grin back at Cyan. 

“ELAINE!” He shouted. Cyan fled down the hallway, his cape swishing behind him. Eraqus glanced over at Fang, who was subtly and repeatedly hitting her head into her hands. Shantotto just rolled her eyes. 

“Cyan left during our dinner. I saw you fighting so I don’t mind him leaving. It’s just that… he never came back. Is he here?” Elaine reached out tentatively, then pulled her hand back. She gave a soft smile, and Eraqus found himself wondering how Cyan and her met. “I don’t mean to be rude, I just think he had something he wanted to say but was interrupted.”

Everyone pointed towards the hallway that he fled. 

“Ah. Yes.” Elaine tucked her dark hair behind her ear and brushed her blue dress. “He is… shy.”

“WAIT!” Laguna sat up. “I need to get things for, uh, cooking! Yes. I am cooking. Tomorrow. For the Committee. I need… to figure out what I’m cooking. And the food. yes. Fang?”

“Right. I will… help you find a recipe!” Fang said getting up quickly. Shantotto said nothing, just lifted up the two Keyblade wielders with aero. 

“Okay, Cyan! We’ll be out for a bit! See you tonight!” Laguna said as he shut the door in a slightly more forceful manner than normal once the others had left. Xehanort was straining to grab the notes he had left on the table. .

“Down here.” Fang said as she pulled them into a bush. “He had better do it tonight.”

“But… my notes.” Xehanort said, as he looked wistfully inside. Eraqus punched him in the arm. 

“Ah, there he is.” Fang muttered as Cyan - and his ponytail - came into move. Cyan turned to leave, and Elaine grabbed his arm. They stood like that for a while, then Cyan turned around. Elaine hugged him and then, he went down on one knee.

“Finally, now he and Shantotto can finish their story.” Xehanort muttered, then stood up. Laguna grabbed Xehanort’s coat and pulled him back down.

“Give them a minute.” Laguna said. “He just got his true love.” he sighed wistfully.

“And, as the night has gone well-” Fang continued. “And… he’s kissing her? I’ve never even seen him hug anyone. He will either be MUCH more chatty or he will be too over the moon to say anything.”

“We can come back.” Eraqus said to the committee there. “Besides, I’m exhausted from running throughout the city.” 

“Fine.” Xehanort grumbled. He gestured to open a portal. “See you tomorrow?”

“Yes, and do not be slow.” Shantotto said quickly. “For there is some news we must know, then knowledge upon you I will bestow. “

“And I’ll try to get you named honorary members.” Laguna said. 

“Please.” Fang muttered. “Just… just go. For now. Tonight has been rough. I’ve been through rougher, but there is enough drama without this sentimentalness.” 

“Bye!” Eraqus said as he walked towards the portal. “Hey, Xehanort, do you think Oswald would like to come here?” 

“If he can keep up with this.” Xehanort said as he strode forward. “Do you think they will need to replace Cyan?” he asked hopefully. 

“Not with your fight skills.” Eraqus said, and pushed Xehanort gently. “Race you home?”

**Author's Note:**

> Meet the Radiant Garden Protection Committee! Fang is sort of OoC - sorry. I need to work on her. But these are the group of people who protect Radiant Garden before Xehanort arrives. 
> 
> Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year - Blitzen!


End file.
